Aasta for Bulma
by Starlit1
Summary: 1st chapter is fluff. Rating for later chapters......... Vegeta searches the Universe for a very special flower. my first DBZ fic in a long time.... be gentle with me. UPDATE: no longer oneshot... now a pet project. New chapters coming. Beta Reader wanted


Hello and welcome... This is my first DBZ fic in a long time so forgive me if anything is out of place or missing. I haven't seen an episode in years, this saddens me but high school is a bitch. Anyway, this is just a bit of fluff that came to mind one day in Drawing and it sorta ran away with me. The poem is in fact mine, so please don't steal it. I'm trying very hard to be and up and coming poet/writer/painter/actress.

* * *

Of all the Stars in the Heavens

Of all the Waters in the Seas

Of all the Soil with its Trees

No one knows you better then me

I see what others can't

I see a man, Not a prince

I know what others don't.

Bulma hadn't written a poem in a long time. It felt good to do it again. She had written so many as a teen. She had even won a few awards. But this poem was different, it wasn't some angsty teen puppy love poem.

Last night Vegeta had made it clear that he cared for her. Of course he would never say it verbally, but Bulma understood. He held her differently now, like she might just break it he held on a little tighter. And she saw him differently. She loved him and told him so. His eyes softened for just a moment then. She knew it was forever.

Vegeta watched as new mate finished writing in an old battered notebook. He remarked the oddness of this. Not the writing, he had seen her write in many notebooks before, but never in one so batter and much used. Vegeta put the towel around his neck and walked over to his mate. He pulled her to his lap as he sat down on her bed. He breathed her scent in deeply. She smelled of a rare flower that once grew on Vegetasei but was now spread through the universe. Vegeta's father had brought to the palace gardens as a gift for his mother. She ad treasured that flower deeply and tended to it herself.

As a child,Vegeta had spent much time in that garden with his mother. The flower was considered one of the most beautiful things in the universe, with is blue petals and black thorns. The closest plant he had seen to it was one of the lilies in the CC garden.

A silent tear dropped to Bulma's flesh from Vegeta's eye as an idea struck. Vegeta would find the Blue Lily for Bulma.

Bulma jumped a little as a droplet fell to her skin. Was Vegeta crying? She wondered. Whatever it was would have to wait till morning. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the bed.

* * *

The Next morning Gohan woke to his favorite smell, BREAKFAST! The boy raced down the stairs only to stop suddenly. Vegeta was sitting in the Kitchen, Drinking coffee and talking with ChiChi.

"Whoa!"

ChiChi smiled and gestured to the plate on the table Gohan sat down next to Vegeta and started on his first plate of bacon and eggs.

Vegeta cleared his throat, "So the reason I'm here is... umm," Vegeta was nervous and the boy wasn't making it much better with his constant glances toward him, "I was wondering if you still had Raditz' old space pod."

"Vegeta, you aren't thinking of leaving are you?" ChiChi looked concerned. She knew of Bulma's feelings for him.

"What?! NO! I need to get something." Vegeta faltered and blushed.

"Good. Its in the garage. How long will you be gone?" As odd as it was ChiChi trusted the Callous seeming Sayian Prince. He would be back.

"Three, maybe four weeks." Vegeta stood up and walked toward the garage. ChiChi would keep Bulma from worrying too much.

* * *

"Bulma, he said he would be back in a few weeks. Don't worry." ChiChi comforted her blue hair best friend, the next day when Bulma had called her franticly.

"But he just up and left. And what does he need to get?"

"He didn't say. And its none of my business."

Bulma sounded as if she was holding back a scream. "It's not fair. He could've took me with him." Bulma pouted. ChiChi laughed.

* * *

Vegeta stood in the front room of the alien's shop. She was a known smuggler and very good at it. He had met her while in service to Frieza. He remembered her love of exotics. He hoped that Kahuli Newracq would be able to get the Blue Lily of Vegetasei.

"Well, Well, a handsome prince wanders into my humble shop again ." It was a woman. Her skin was pale blue and her hair blonde. Her hands sat on well filled hips covered in dark purple silk. She had a sweet face with laughing eyes.

"Kahuli."

"You're still a man of many words I see." She laughed. "What can I do for highness today?" Vegeta walked up to the heavyset alien woman.

"I need to cash in a favor." Kahuli's eyebrows nearly disappeared in to her hair.

"Alrighty... I owe you one... Name it." She licked her lip nervously. Vegeta was not a man to ask for little things.

* * *

"I know that I owed you one for saving me, but that was too much even for my life!" Kahuli looked furious.

"Do you have them?" Vegeta looked passively at the blue skinned woman as she opened the box and pulled out several shriveled looking plants.

"Of course I do. They are going to need good soil and water, but they should be fine. What In the name of the Great Gods did you want flowers for?"

Vegeta glanced at the woman, "My father gave one of these to my mother when she became his mate. I am doing the same for mine." He gathered the plants and put them in a bag.

"How sweet the big, strong Sayian has a heart." Vegeta glanced at her, "I'll see you again, Sparky." Kahuli smiled to herself as her old sweetheart walk out of her doors.

* * *

Bulma was sitting in her lab trying to finish her work before she crawled into Vegeta's bed. That bed had been her one comfort while he was gone. She missed him dearly and couldn't help herself. His pillows and blankets smelled like him and she couldn't seem to fall asleep with out them.

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!" Bulma jumped as her computer announced the arrival of an incoming ship. She gasped when she saw that it was Vegeta. Bulma ran from her lab to the front yard to meet Vegeta.

Vegeta smiled when he saw his Bulma outside the CC headquarters waiting for him. He set down the pod gently in the driveway.

Bulma ran across the yard as Vegeta got out of the pod. He picked her up in his arms and held her tight. Thankfully it was dark and no one could see him kiss and caress Bulma.

"Vegeta, where did you go?" Bulma was crying into his chest.

"To get something nearly as beautiful as you." Vegeta reached into the pod and pulled out a lily that was the same color as Bulma's eyes. "My father gave one of these to my mother. They are very rare. They where native to Vegetasei, but they were smuggled out by a few."

"Vegeta, it beautiful..." Bulma reached forward to touch the lily, "Ouch! It has thorns!"

"Yes. The thorns was part of what make it so beautiful. With out them it would be perfect. But nothing is perfect. Not even the Aasta Lily."

* * *

Thank you for reading my bit of fluff. Aasta is a Norwegian girls name meaning love. So its the Love Lily. I hope you liked it. Please feel free to review now.


End file.
